System operators and content providers typically provide high-speed Internet services and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephony services through a single transmission system. Accordingly, telephony devices such as embedded digital voice adapters (eDVAs) must complete and pass various stages of registration to achieve dial tone. However, devices may lose dial tone for various reasons at any given point in time.
One solution is to have a human service agent troubleshoot and fix an out-of-service device once a user calls in and reports a problem. However, this approach may result in a long downtime for the user and, in some instances, an unacceptably high Mean Time to Repair (MTTR). As a result, the user's experience may be negatively impacted while he or she waits for the human service agent to restore dial tone to the device.